Gypsum is used to manufacture various products such as drywall utilized in building construction. In the manufacture of many gypsum products, foam is introduced into a gypsum solution or mixture. The bubbles generated by the foam help to reduce the weight of the product so that shipping and handling of the product is easier and less costly. In the manufacturing process, the foam may be significantly agitated during foam generation which may lead to a breakdown of the foam.